How Could it Be?
by WolfenxPrincess
Summary: Kikyou is dying. Kagome finds her. What will happen?


**How could it be?**

**Summary: Kikyou is dying. Kagome finds her. What will happen?**

**Dedication: Dedicated too my real sister. I don't know why, but your little face stuck with me through this. Maybe because you kept on bothering me every time I was writing it. I love you MADISON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I make up a character they are mine and not yours!**

**One-shot**

How?

How after all I've done?

After all I've been through?

All for you.

How could you do that to me?

Betray me like that?

With her?

After what I did for you?

Why are you with her?

Why not me?

We used to _hate_ her!

She used to hate us!

Where did the love go?

I think I know where.

Mine is with you.

But yours has fluttered away like the wind.

She grasped it

While I grasp at nothing

Not even a shred

Of what we once shared in abundance

Where did it go wrong?

What did I do?

I only wish I could hear the explanation

But, I fled before you got to explain.

I was going to leave this note

Someplace where you can find it easily

But then I thought

"I won't leave this yet, maybe later"

I have kept it until now

I have been watching both of you

Your wish on the Shikon No Tama

How it barely worked with the complications

The newly changed hanyou girl by you constantly

The love for that girl growing into something new

Her first pregnancy

All the complications and hardships

But, all three of you made it through

All her pregnancies afterwards.

My life has been a blur

Up until now

I have watched you love another

From my soulless body

I have wished so hard to have you back

Away from her

That wish was never answered

But as I sit here

On my soon to be grave

Writing my last thoughts

I wonder,

Why did we hate each other?

She was always kind of caring

I now see why you chose her

She opened her heart to you

She liked you the way you were

She changed herself to stay with you

She watched out for me too

I don't know if you know

But every months, almost

She sends Kirara to find me

Kirara never lands, just circles

I knew she was caring

But not that much

I never once thanked her for anything she did to me

So I am thanking her now

I know my life is coming to its end

Unlike you and your mate

You aren't even in the middle of your lives

I hope you all live until her time, that would be nice

As I sit here writing

I just wanted to let you know

If you ever hurt her, or make her sad

I will come back to haunt you

For I see it

Ever since she stepped into you life

And you pretended not to like her

She had your heart

She always will now

But you will have mine also

Because I am finally giving her soul back to her

And my heart will go with it.

I leave this letter on the favorite tree

Goshinboku

Where many things have come to pass

And many things will come to pass

Inuyasha, take care of her

Love Kagome with all of your heart

Never regret, nor despair

Because she and I will always be there

"Inuyas-…did you feel that?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked up for his ramen, "Feel what?" Then he felt it, a jolt in his heart. His senses, along with Kagome's went on high alert instantly.

The wind changed. Kagome sniffed the air and smelt death and Kikyou. She jumped up immediately and ran to the Goshinboku. Inuyasha followed her. Their children were at their god-parents house, Sango and Miroku, playing with their hanyou god-siblings.

When Kagome reached the Goshinboku she saw Kikyou and gasped, she slowly walked towards her. When Kagome go right next to her, she knelt down.

Kagome placed Kikyou's head in her lap and looked down at her. Kikyou had a note in her lap. Kagome glanced at it. She also noticed that Kikyou had an arrow in her hand.

Kikyou looked up at Kagome and said, "Thank you. Thank you _so_ much for all you have done for me. I'm sorry I never thanked you before, but I will now.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you, and Inuyasha. I am sorry I took you should. I will give it back in a matter of moments." Kikyou smiled faintly with tears in her eyes.

Kagome looked down at her and smiled. "You are welcome Kikyou. Its okay, you once loved Inuyasha. I know that. He will always love you too. I know-"

Kikyou cut her off, "No! He will love you always, with his whole heart. He was merely infatuated with me. He didn't truly love me. If he did our trust never would have been broken by Naraku. He had only ever loved you. He only ever will." Kagome looked upon Kikyou with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Kikyou, for all you have said."

Kikyou smiled and asked, "Kagome can you lean me against the Goshinboku? I need to put this there." She gestured to the note in her lap.

Kagome nodded and stood up, helping Kikyou. Kikyou leaned against the Sacred Tree. Kagome stood in front of her supporting her. Kikyou placed the note on the tree, right over the scar from where she pinned Inuyasha. She raised her arrow to pin the note there.

Inuyasha who had been watching silently, for he could not hear them, jumped out of the tree he was watching from and straight towards Kikyou.

_'She is going to kill Kagome. Kikyou is finally going to kill Kagome. After everything that has happened. Kagome is to good-hearted to see that she will die in a matter of seconds. She will be dead, and killing Kagome will kill me also, then Kikyou will finally have me in Hell, her wish. I have to save Kagome. I have to. I can no longer wait to choose, I chose Kagome and I will stick with my choice. I can't jump back and forth between them any longer.'_

Inuyasha had his claws raised jumping towards the two mikos. Kikyou still had the arrow raised when she saw Inuyasha jumping towards her, his sharp claws aimed at her chest. Her eyes widened and Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and calmly stepped in front of Kikyou.

Inuyasha stopped mid-jump. _'Why is she protecting Kikyou? Kikyou just tried to kill her! It was then that he noticed the piece of paper on the Goshinboku.'_ Inuyasha stood completely still.

Kikyou, knowing her life was fading quickly, took the arrow and stabbed it into the note on the tree. She then turned and faced Inuyasha, with Kagome and the Goshinboku still supporting her.

She faintly smiled at him and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Thank you Inuyasha for sparing me. You need to thank your mate for always keeping me safe. I believe there are a few times when I saw her come with Kirara to look after me and make sure I was okay. Kagome has always always been sweet and caring, you are lucky to have her. This note," She gestured to the note on the tree, "was written over the years. It is somewhat of a memoir. It tells of everything I have felt about you two. As I grew older I realized that this was a great miracle for the both of you and I should be happy. So thank you Inuyasha and Kagome for making me see that. I hope you both live happy lives forever more."

With that last sentence Kikyou's eyes closed for the last time. She took her last breath and she died, in Kagome's arms. Kagome set her on the ground, and ran into Inuyasha's chest crying. They stood like that for hours, Kagome crying over Kikyou and Inuyasha holding her. They were thinking of the memories they all shared with her. After a few hours Kagome stepped away from him and said, "We should take her back and give her a burial ceremony." Inuyasha nodded and he picked up Kikyou and they walked back to the village in silence.

While they were walking away Kagome remembered the note and she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and he stopped. She said, "The note." He nodded; Kagome ran back and grabbed it off the tree. She walked with Inuyasha back to their hut and they laid Kikyou on a sleeping bag Kagome had brought from her world a long time ago.

Kikyou started glowing blue and Kagome and Inuyasha stepped back in fear. A blue light shot out of Kikyou and straight into Kagome. Inuyasha screamed, "Kagome!" She fell to the ground, he caught her. He cradled her to his chest and she looked up at him and smiled. She said, "I think Kikyou just gave me my soul back." Inuyasha smiled too and they both looked at Kikyou.

They had the ceremony the next day and Inuyasha Kaede and Kagome all spoke at it. They spoke of how wonderful Kikyou was and how she had protected everyone even though she had turned on the wrong path for a little bit she was still good. After the ceremony and the burial Kagome and Inuyasha returned home. They finally got out the note that Kikyou had written. They each read it in silence. When Kagome finished with it she was sobbing. Inuyasha held her and he read it. His eyes started to tear up too when he was done. They just sat like that, holding each other and they fell asleep. The next morning when they woke up they took the note and put it in a folder Kagome had gotten from her world over ten years ago.

Now two years had passed and Kagome was looking back at everything that had happened. She knew she missed Kikyou, even though they weren't really friends, and she sometimes could feel Kikyou inside her telling her some things. She saw all the memories that Inuyasha and Kikyou shared. She was happy for them and she knew Kikyou was trying to help her and keep her happy. Kagome was now a mother of 6 and Sango was a mother of 4. They were all hanyous and they would hopefully live all the way until the 21st century. Kagome couldn't wait to see her mom and brother again.

_**The End**_

**Author Note: Okay this was a story I wrote a long time ago. Like a year. Wow. But it is kinda bad, but still I wanted to put it up just because. I had a hard time writing the ending, because now I have to go look for my passport, so the ending is kind of rushed but maybe if I have time later I can change it. Well review please! I could probably manage a sequel if you want one. Tell me in review or PM!**


End file.
